Until The End
by JCthewriter
Summary: The beautiful sequel to "A Thousand Years". Rated T for...pshhh I don't need a reason ;)


**A sequel to my other story;**_** A Thousand Years**_**. Enjoy! Yes, it is a song fic... ;)An Adam Gontier song fic that is ^^!  
**

**...Adam owns the song _Until The End _not me and yada yada owning rights...**

**Lulz... :) **

**~Jax**

* * *

Daisy woke up on a hard surface, she looked up a little to find that she was still in Luigi's arms. She gently got up and out of his arms and got out of bed. Luigi stirred awake,

"Huh? Oh, you're up?" He sat up and reached over to the nightstand to look at his phone; 11:35 a.m.

"Yup, how did you sleep?" She says yawning slightly.

"I've had better, Daisy." Daisy saw Luigi's eyes; they were bloodshot. _Had he stayed up all night? But what for?_ Daisy thought, _I hope he's okay?_

"Luigi, why are you're eyes bloodshot? Luigi looked at his wife uncertain, as if he still had something on his mind.

"No reason, sometimes I just wake up with them." He said honestly, and to say the truth, he's been having lack of sleep anyways.

"No, I know there's something going on, c'mon pal." She says sitting down next to him, rubbing his back. Luigi slid his glasses on, because he's practically blind without them. His mustache had grown in again, and he was overly tired. He guessed he'll have to get used to that.

"Daisy, truthfully, it's nothing... It's just that Mario and I had a fight recently while you were out of town. I never thought I'd hear him say a word that he said. It tore me apart, I don't know if we'll make up anytime soon." Luigi realized that at his wedding Mario was faking a smile the whole time. This made him upset, to be an adult and married also realizing you're own brother doesn't care about you is enough to choke on. He's been screamed at numerous times in his life by numerous people but only so many times by his brother. Luigi didn't want to cry, especially because he was a man now, also his wife was in front of him. A head ache pounded in his mind, making him re-live all of the fights they had over the years. Each and every one of them were worse than the last, this made Luigi think that he had done something wrong. His lip trembled as Daisy hugged him,

"What did he call you, sweetie?" Daisy kissed his cheek, realizing that her husband was still the same person she had fallen in love with. The same extremely sensitive, loving, and funny guy, she had dated for four years. Luigi had a hard time swallowing his tears, as he began to speak. But without success his entire body was shaking with fear. The same fear and agony filled his heart again, just as it did everyday back in the day. He couldn't believe he was crying in front of Daisy. On their honeymoon. This was not what he wanted, he knew she didn't want to see him like this. _I feel like I'm going to _hurl_! _Luigi thinks anonymously. "Luigi? Can't you tell me?" She asks again, sympathy creeping into her voice. She had memories, so many memories of Luigi being unloved and forgotten. She honestly didn't care if she and him were having fun on their honeymoon. If Luigi isn't himself, she wanted to be there to build himself back up again. She wanted to be there for him, always. Just like when they were kids. Luigi shook his head in disagreement,

"No." That did it, he started to cry, _maybe he's homesick? _Daisy guessed,

"So, you're keeping a secret from me?" She questioned him,

"What? N- No! Never! I just- She put her fingers to his lips,

"Shh, it's okay. I get it, I honestly do." She smiled lightly at him, at got up from the bed and went into the kitchen. Luigi fell back down to the ground, crying silently. He hated himself for crying at a time like this, he was disappointed in himself that he didn't listen to Mario and use his words of advice to have fun here. Even though they had a fight, he wished Mario were here to talk to. He would know what to do, to say. He was tempted to call him, but he didn't, Luigi decided to just be by himself the rest of the morning. With that Luigi fell back asleep. But it was a reckless one.

...

*A week later*

Both Luigi and Daisy were anxious to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom. They missed their families, and Luigi was still lacking sleep; he missed his own bed. Luigi remembered to call Mario as soon as they were in town. Mario picked up after the second ring,

"Bro! You here?"

"Yes." Luigi's voice cracked at the sight of hearing his voice again. He watched the driver help unpack their bags from the trunk, Daisy sat in the car waiting for Luigi to get off the phone. She smiled lightly at him every time he turned around.

"You don't sound okay, what's wrong?" Luigi wasn't in the mood to talk to Mario about how he feels and crap.

"I'm fine. I'm just...Tired." Luigi bit his lip, and sat down on a rock near a pole.

"Mhmm, sure you are. Why don't you turn around, Weege?" Luigi craned his neck around to see Mario behind him. He waved at Luigi and walked over to him, giving each other one of those half-hug-half- bro fist things. "Good to have you back in town." Mario smiles,

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Luigi says, sighing.

"How was the honeymoon? Where to?"

"Uh, fine and I think it was Mexico."

"Ah, beautiful there. Where's Daisy?" Luigi pointed over to the car but to find her hugging Richard, her father.

"Uomo di merda..." Luigi muttered in Italian, he was tired and wanted to go home. But unfortunately, he can't go home.

"Bro, he isn't a bad man." Mario says under his breath, understanding what he had said in Italian.

"Ma?" Luigi says still speaking Italian, he looked at his older brother as he shook his head. Richard came over, and smiled but he wasn't smiling at Luigi.

"Boys." He greeted firmly.

"Richard." Mario says with a 'smile', they shook hands, and Richard's eyes landed on Luigi.

"Sir." Luigi mumbled, Mario nudged him in the elbow. Richard looked at Luigi as if waiting for him to call him "your majesty" or something.

"Ugh, call me Richard will ya?" he says, slapping himself in the forehead.

"Richard." Luigi repeated,

"Better. Now, Daisy told me something happened, but she didn't say what? ?" His teeth were clenched, waiting for an answer,

"Yeah, what happened?" Mario asks looking at me.

"Luigi!" Daisy called him over,

"Oh look, my wife is calling me, gotta go!" Luigi ran over to her, looking a bit panicky. "What did you say to your dad?" He asks quickly.

"Nothing - Did he tell you that I told him something happened? Ugh, that man. Sorry, Luigi. All I said were the highlights of the trip, that's all. Ya know, the ocean and stuff. I didn't mention the meltdown you had." she winked at him when she said the last part. _What's that supposed to mean? _Luigi thought anonymously. He thought she was referring to his meltdown about the fight Mario and him had a few days ago. He decided to go sort it out with Mario,

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi called out to his older brother, his head turned and he started to walk over to him.

"What's up?" He asks,

"Are we good?" Luigi says, a bit timid

"About what?" Mario had a look of utter confusion on his plump face.

"That fight we had-

"You're concerned about _that_!? How-" Mario paused, revisiting the dreadful word he called his only and little brother-

*_Flashback*_

_"I hate you!" Luigi screamed at him so loud, he thought he'd slap him again, _

_"I don't think you even realized that I've always hated you, everyone does! They're right, you're a disgrace!" Luigi had tears in his eyes, Mario was on a roll. They were letting out every emotion they has stocked up all those years towards each other. Mario was about to go into his own room for the night when he saw Luigi back away slightly. Mario hadn't realized what he had said to him, Luigi's face crumbled but Luigi already knew he was. He knew he was a __disgrace__, why did he bother living? But he never knew or saw his brother get that angry at him. Ever. He could've sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears._

_"I hate myself, I hate you." Luigi muttered. _

_"What?" Mario said, this time calmer. Luigi still heard the aggression in his voice, Mario's voice was flat. Plain, angry, and flat. Luigi didn't look at him, he just walked away._

_*End of flashback*_

To think that was a few nights ago...Mario knew he had to fix this himself, he called his brother a disgrace. He couldn't imagine what that must've put on his brother, the amount of pressure. All the way through his wedding? Honestly though, Mario had a real smile during the wedding and he had forgotten about the fight until Luigi brought it up again. But he understood that, that's something a brother wouldn't forget in a few days.

"Mario?" Luigi's voice appeared back into his conscience again. Mario snapped out of his flashback,

"Uh? What? Oh, yeah. Look, bro, I was mad-

"Yeah no kidding." Luigi interrupted,

"And I didn't realize what I had said, but I did as soon as you walked away. Bro, you're not a disgrace. At all. I never thought I'd hear myself say that to you especially. I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean it." Mario said a bit too honestly.

"Yeah, I am too, and I don't hate you. I never could."

"And _you _know _I_ never could hate _you_. I know I say I mean it sometimes, but I really never do. Love ya bro."

"Love ya too, bro. And I know." Luigi says hugging his brother tightly. Letting every word his brother called him wash away. Mario and Luigi walked over to Daisy and Peach letting themselves forget the fight. Luigi pulled Daisy into his arms and kissed her,

"What was that for?" She asks smiling at him, leaning into his arms. He looked down a little at her,

"Nothing, but you've got me until the end." Daisy rolled her eyes; still smiling at him and slung his arm over her shoulder. Luigi high-fived his brother as the five of them went back to Mario and Peach's house.

...

It was pretty much late when Luigi decided to hop into bed for the night. He changed out of his clothes and into only his boxers. He was too tired to look through his clothes to find a sleeping shirt. Daisy had crashed here for the night but she wanted to sleep on the couch. But she insisted to do so because she wanted Luigi to have his own bed. Though the circumstances do clearly state that she can crash with her husband if she wanted to but she didn't. She wanted to sleep on the couch also to clear her thoughts. Daisy lied awake looking at the ceiling, watching the fan go around and around...She looked at the clock to her right; _2:14 a.m_, Daisy sighed and climbed out of bed. Realizing that she was having trouble sleeping, she went to ask Luigi if she could sped the rest of the night with him. Daisy calmly and quietly walked down the hall, making sure not to disturb the others. She then found the door that had a little sign that said; _"Warning: You're about to enter a dangerous area..."_ Daisy grinned to herself at the sign Luigi still hadn't taken down. This made her want to laugh because the "dangerous area" isn't even "dangerous". She wondered what he meant by that, _Probably some inside joke between Mario and him.._She guessed . She quietly opened the door and found Luigi in bed asleep. He was on his side, not snoring , but breathing heavy. Daisy stood in the doorway for a few seconds, noticing his breathing got faster and faster, she walked over to him and shook him. He flipped over onto his back, _man, he's a heavy sleeper! _Daisy thought surprised, _Dayyyeemm_ she was staring at his upper body; a muscular body, a body of a gymnast. His breathing slowed and became normal again, he didn't have hard abs but he was really toned. Daisy couldn't imagine what warm ups they had done in training. Luigi's arms were toned up but also slightly boney. This was because of an eating disorder he had a few years back. She sighed mentally and crawled carefully over him, and into his arms. Luigi stirred awake,

"Huh? Oh, Daisy, it's just you." He murmured half asleep. Daisy leaned closer into him, feeling insecure for whatever reason. She tightened his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

...

Daisy opened her eyes, still tired she felt a presence next to her. _Sometime during the night Luigi must've slid over to the other side of the bed. _She guessed, the clock read _8:56 a.m_, she groaned under her breath. She turned over onto her back, staring at the ceiling again. She heard Luigi sigh in his sleep, she turned back over to see his face. He was still asleep, not going to wake up any time soon. She, then, climbed out of bed and into the kitchen. She sat on the swivel chair at the counter, she noticed a person looking through the fridge. The person stepped out, it was Peach,

"Oh! Daisy, you scared me! I can't find any coffee creamer..." She exclaims quietly, quickly setting a hand on her heart. Daisy hopped off the chair and went in front of Peach into the fridge. She looked through the fridge to help Peach find the coffee creamer. right in front of her it stood next to a bowl of fruit. Daisy pulled it out for her and showed it to her, Daisy gave Peach a questionable look. "Heh...I can't see at this hour, you know that..." Peach took the creamer from her and went back to making her usual morning coffee. About two hours later Mario stepped out from his room, with a bed head look.

"Morning, Mario!" Peach smiles, giving her husband a peck on the cheek. He smiled sleepily; it was obvious he was still half asleep.

"Hi, Mario." Daisy grins, he grinned back at her. He plopped himself on the chair next to Daisy, and grabbed an apple from the bowl next to him. Only Luigi was still asleep...

Around noon, Luigi stepped out into the living room,

"Hey sleepy head." Daisy nods at him, as Luigi plops himself head first into a pillow; groaning. He was obviously still tired,

"You know, it's hard to forget you're not a morning person with all of that groaning." Mario complains, adjusting himself in his chair.

"Shut up." Luigi says, his voice muffled by the pillow. He threw one at Mario,

"Hey!" Mario laughed gruffly, throwing back at him. Luigi quickly got up from him and tackled Mario. Mario had him in a tombstone and gave him a nuggie.

"Mario! You know I hate that!"

"Well, that's what you get when you throw pillows!"

"It was a freaking _pillow_!"

"Boys! Shut up!" Daisy yelled, throwing Mario into a chair and Luigi on the ground. _Sheesh, she's strong..._ Luigi thinks; rubbing the back of his head. There was a moment of silence, and then there were none.

...

_A Year later..._

"Luigi! Where are we going?!" Daisy says for the third time; laughing as he guided her somewhere. He was guiding her to one of his favorite places. This place was the only place where Luigi loved to be alone. But he wanted Daisy to know about it now too, still to this day he and soon Daisy will know about it. Mario doesn't even know about it, the place was buried deep within a forest. It was well forgotten too, but Luigi loves it. He comes here sometimes to get away from every thing and sometimes brings his guitar along with him. This place had no name in particular so, Luigi referred it to "The Valley". It was peaceful and quiet, no body knows where it is. The sun always faced it's horizon, it was just fields of grass with some wild flowers here and there. The sun was just starting to set, it was a perfect time to go. What Luigi loved about it is that there was never an issue with weather or other people showing up. It was his own little meadow. He had told Daisy to dress casual because they'd be walking through the woods. She had on a yellow tank top and some jean shorts and red converse. She even still wore the necklace Luigi gave to her for her 19th birthday. Luigi had a green V-neck on and jeans and old tennis shoes he never really wore anymore. As soon as they got close and there were no more branches to fall over, he covered her eyes. "What-

"Just let me guide you." Luigi whispers in her ear, with that Daisy nodded as he took her hands. He could already smell the fresh grass, and feel the breeze from the wind. The Valley made Luigi feel safe and happy; there he could be himself, not a care in the world mattered. As soon Luigi saw the opening to the field, his heart leaped a bit. He smiled as he said, "Ever wonder what's outside the palace walls? Or where I go? Well, _this _is where." He uncovered her eyes and watched her look with astonishment.

"Luigi, it's beautiful! What is this place?" She turned and looked around at every detail. The grass blew swiftly and the sun was now set. She turned to find Luigi not behind her anymore, she turned back and looked beyond to find a tree. A single tree out in the open, it looked lonely. It kind of reminded her of how Luigi must've felt all these years. Daisy jumped startled, but to find Luigi behind her again. His arms came around her waist, he lead her up to the single tree. She noticed that he had set up a picnic,

"This place doesn't have a name, I just call it "The Valley"." Luigi says answering her question, as he sat down. He helped her sit down by her hand, "You probably already noticed this is the only tree in the Valley."

"Yeah, but it seems like you know this place? How long have you been coming here anyways?" Luigi stopped at what he was doing, and looked over at Daisy. The sun glistened on her hair; as it layed on her shoulders. He had never actually been asked that question before, he'd have to think about that hard. How long _has_ he been coming here? Then the memory came back to him; he was running. He was running away because everyone hated him. He had wanted to go somewhere other than home. He was crying, he was in the woods. In the very woods he'd soon consider his second home. He soon came across a land; a wide stretch of field. A place where he'd soon call "home", "The Valley". This was when Luigi was around 10 years old.

"I can remember the memory distinctly, I was only 10." He finally answers, ending the fond memory.

"And you've been coming here ever since? Wow, that's a long time."

"I find that it helps to wash away your fears with a little help from nature." He says looking around, he had remembered when he had found the place that he had slept here the night. He had fallen asleep at this very tree.

"Wow. That's really...Nice." She smiled, and looked at the food. "Well, I don't wanna ruin the moment but I think we shouldn't let this food go to waste." Luigi nodded with a grin.

...

They had eaten until they couldn't no more. Luigi's back was against _his_ tree, and Daisy's head was on his leg. He was playing with her hair until he came across a flower next to him. He gently tugged it out of the ground and cleaned it up and slid it into Daisy's hair. It was now nightfall and it was still quiet; there were no sounds of cars and trucks honking, no nothing. Just nature, crickets, and some frogs here and there. Luigi looked down at Daisy and noticed that she was looking up at him the whole time,

"What?" He asked, stopped playing with her hair.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Bringing me here, and trust me I won't say anything to Mario and the others." She winked at him and Luigi laughed. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, he tried to pulled back but she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Luigi adjusted himself so he was lower to the ground, and this is what they did for the next few hours. Ending the night by sleeping at the single, not-so lonely tree.

* * *

**OMG I ****_cried_**** while writing the ending! Can anyone picture this?! Omg, I'm just so obsessed with this ending! "The single not-so lonely tree..." My God. I love that. I have no idea how I came up with such a perfect ending for this. **

**Just in case you randomly read this story; this is the ****_sequel_**** to my other story on here, ****_A Thousand Years._**** This is probably my favorite story I have written so far. Hands down. (Ending wise). **

**PLEASE Review! :D **

**~Jax  
**

**P.S Sorry this was originally planned to be posted on July 4th but we guests over for a visit so... Yeah...**


End file.
